Back from Rehab
by BrownHoodie
Summary: At the age of 15, Edward was sent to Rehab for his drug habit. 3 years later, he’s back a completely different boy. Quiet and troubled, Edward meets Alice’s new friend. Will sparks fly and can Bella break the walls Edward spent years putting up ExB AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**Back from Rehab**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own twilight**

Summary: At the age of 15, Edward Cullen was send to Rehab for his drug habit. Three years later, he's back a completely different boy. Quiet, Reserved and troubled, Edward meets Alice's new friend. Will sparks fly and can Bella break the walls Edward spent years putting up.

Alice and Edward Cullen are adopted by Esme and Carlisle . Alice is 17 and Edward Is 18. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins who are both 18, not adopted by the Cullens. Bella and Emmet are brother and sister, children of Charlie and moved in after Edward left. Bella is 17, Emmet it 19.

**APOV**

It has been three years since I last saw my older brother, but here he is, standing in the pouring rain outside our front door in the dreary town of forks. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking down at his shoes in an ashamed manor and I just kind of gawked at him for a moment, trying to get over the initial shock. He had been sent to rehab at the age of 15 after being found with drugs. It broke Esme's heart and she blamed herself for letting it get that far. She was insistent that we could sort out his problems without having to send him away, but Carlisle convinced her it would be the best thing to do in the situation.

"Hi" He muttered to me, looking up slightly through his damp hair. He must have been freezing; he was only wearing a thin t-shirt and trousers which were both soaked along with the rucksack on his back. I ushered him inside were he stood dripping in the hallway as he tried to avoided my eye contact at any cost.

"Hey" I said "What are you doing here?" I was genuinely confused at why he was here. After leaving Rehab, he had gone to live without aunt because he "wasn't ready to come home yet". It upset Esme greatly for him to not to want to come back but she couldn't change his mind and he had been there for the last year.

"Sorry" He whispered "I can just go if you want" I looked at him shocked before pulling him into a hug, which I noticed he flinched away from. I held him there despite his resistance and a few stray tears fell down my cheeks. He didn't return the hug and just rested his head against my shoulder until I let go of him.

"Of course you don't have to go" I told him. I took his hand and led him up the stairs to his room which hadn't really been touched since he had left. I opened the door and ushered him inside, following him in. I glanced at this rucksack which was a soaked as him which left me guessing he had nothing to wear.

"Umm.. I could go and get something of Carlisle's to wear if you want" I asked him and he simply nodded at me so I left him to go and get some clothes. I found a pair of casual jeans and a button up shirt. I returned with them, told him that Esme and Carlisle were at work and left him to it. I stood outside of his door for a while thinking about why he would be back without a call or any indication. He only sent a email every now and again which very were vague. I slipped down the stairs and I could hear him playing something soft from his room. The CD player and all his CD's were still in there.

Soon after, Carlisle arrived home, shortly followed by Esme. I wanted to tell them before they saw him, give them a little warning. I heard footsteps coming down stairs, Edwards. It was too late for me to warn them, so when Edward came into their line of sight, Esme almost fainted. She held onto the sofa edge, staring at him for a moment before bounding over to him and pulling him into a tight hug. I noticed he flinched at the contact, like he did with me which kind of made me feel better. At least it wasn't just me. Next it was Carlisle, who got the same reaction. Questions followed and he didn't say a large amount as answers. He shrugged a few times and a few tears were shred, but none of them Edwards. He just wanted to come home, was what he told them but I got the feeling there was something else to it. He asked to be excused and returned to his bedroom, not leaving to come and get dinner. He had a bathroom connected to his room and I heard him use it, but apart from that there was no noise from that room.

That was how it stayed for the next two days. He didn't eat with us and didn't leave his room very often. If he did leave the sanctuary of his room he wouldn't talk to us unless he was answering a direct question.

**3 days later**

I was sitting in my room with Jasper who was allowed to stay over the night. I was in his arms on the bed listening to music. He had one headphone whilst I had the other. I heard the doorbell ring and glanced at the clock on my wall. It was nearly midnight. I raised my eyebrows at Jasper and crept down the stairs, shortly followed by him. I opened the door to see Bella, my best friend at the door wobbling on the spot and giggling.

"Are you drunk!" I asked in shock as I moved out of the way to let her into the house. She tripped and Jasper caught her before steadying her.

"No silly" She said, but it was obvious she was lying. You could smell the alcohol a mile of and she was finding it hard to stand up. Bella wasn't the kind of person to get drunk and it made me laugh to see her insist that she wasn't

"Who gave you alcohol?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Emmet" She said grinning.

"Your brother!" I exclaimed "decided to give you alcohol the night before school and then send you to me?"

"He doesn't know I'm here" She said giggling louder before beginning to stumble her way through the house. I chucked my mobile to Jasper.

"Call Emmet, tell her she is here and he's in trouble. Charlie is going to kill him if he finds out he got her pissed" I instructed and he laughed to himself and agreed. I followed the sound of bella's constant crashed into thing all the way to the Piano room. She had made her way over to the piano which had an Ipod and portable Ipod dock. I figured it was Edwards and rushed forward as she began playing with it. I was too late as music began blasting out and she began to dance clumsily around the room.

**Epov**

I opened my eyes unable to sleep and felt around for the light switch. I fumbled around for a bit before finding it and searched for my Ipod. I looked on the bedside table, my desk, the book case but I couldn't find it. As I focused on where I last had it, I heard music from downstairs. I looked at my watch, confused at who would be playing music at this time. I rolled my eyes and slipped out of my room in order to find out where the noise was coming from. As I reached downstairs, I got the feeling I knew exactly where and what the music was coming from. The piano room was to the side of the house and I had left my Ipod there and someone must have been feeling inquisitive. As I got closer, I found the song coming from the room was in fact Bon Jovi's : Living on a prayer and someone was singing along. Someone whose voice I didn't recognise. I pushed the door and found Alice with her back turned to me and Jasper sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, watching the other girl in amused manor. A girl I had never seen before was dancing around, obviously drunk and singing along to the lyrics which she seemed to have memorised. Usually when I saw a drunk girl, I thought it would be an easy snog, but something about her seemed innocent. As if this was her first time getting drunk and she was enjoying it as if it was the most marvellous thing in the world. I smiled as it got the chorus of the song and she bounced around Alice. Her beautiful brown eyes fell on my and I swear she checked me out. I was only wearing Pj bottoms which hung quite low around my hips. Her glance at me got the attention of both Alice and Jasper who turned to look at me. Jasper used to be my best friend, but times changed and we wouldn't go well together anymore.

"Who that?" I asked breaking the awkward staring.

"Bella" Alice told me as my eyes followed her around the room.

"So why is Bella dancing around the piano room, drunk, at midnight, listening to my Ipod..." I asked trailing of as my eyes widened as her fingered slammed down on the piano keys "And torturing my Piano" I shouted the last bit as I rushed over. I could tell both Alice and Jasper tensed as I did. They didn't know me anymore and weren't sure how I would react. Of course I would never hurt they girl, but I got the worrying feeling that they thought I would. I placed my hands over hers before they could lift and slam down on them again. She looked up at me in an almost mesmerised way her mouth open slightly.

"You have pretty eyes" She said to me and giggled. I lifted her hands away from the keys, ignoring her comment.

"This is mine" I told her firmly. That wasn't me just assuming that because I was the best piano player in the house that It was mine. When I was 14 my adopted parents Esme and Carlisle brought it for me. She grinned at me and nodded an Ok before slipping of the seat and shocking me by grabbing my hands and pulling me into the centre of the room and dancing around me. I eyes her and then glanced at Alice and Jasper. Suddenly, her hand was on my chin pulling my mouth open. I was about to question her but she cut me of

"You know the words, right?" She asked me and I nodded "Then sing!" She pushed my mouth closed and opened it again, to imitate singing.

"Hold on, ready or not you live for the fight when that's all that you've got, whoa were half way there, woah living on a prayer, take my hand and we'll make it I swear. Whoa living on a prayer" She sung before glaring at me.

"Sing" She instructed, but the song was beginning to end.

"Songs ended" I told her and she glare intensified. She stomped over to my Ipod but Alice grabbed her before she could pick another song.

"Time for bed, don't you think?" She asked her as if she was 5 years old. She shook her head walked back over to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to a wall, slumping down and pulling me with her. Jasper sat next to me, and Alice sat down between his legs.

"Sorry" She told me "She just showed up after Emmet got her drunk"

"Emmet?" I asked. I had been away for 3 years so she would obviously have new friends.

"Bella's brother" She told me but before she could go into more detail she was cut off by Bella.

"What's your name then" She asked, looking up at me expectantly.

"Edward" I told her and she snorted.

"Ed?" She asked and I shook my head

"Eddie?" She asked and I shook my head again

"Edwardo?" She asked making Alice laugh

"No, Just Edward" I told her firmly, before turning to Alice "Does she get drunk often"

"Nope, first time and she is so funny...." She trailed off "And apparently passed out"

I looked over back at Bella who's head was pressed back on the wall her eyes closed. I slipped my hands under her and lifted her up bridal style. "Your room?" I asked Alice and she nodded.

I placed her gently on the bed, placing the comforter over her and nodded at Alice and Jasper, leaving them to sleep.

**End of chapter one. Please review! The more reviews the more likely I am to update. Bella will be sober for the rest of the story don't worry XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight**

**Chapter two**

**BPOV**

As soon as I opened my eyes I regretted it. Light shone through the room as Alice badgered me to get up because we had school. I rolled over onto my stomach and groaned telling her to go away.

"I can't do that. We have to go to school" She told me again, yanking the comforter away from my body. I was still fully clothes under the covers thank god, seeing as the next voice I heard was jaspers. I clung onto the cushion letting out another groan.

"My head hurts" I told them only opened my eyes when Alice pulled me into the sitting position. I glared up at her and she chuckled.

"That will teach you not to get yourself drunk." She said.

"Emmet got me drunk." I corrected her coldly making her grin.

"He didn't force it down your throat now did her?"

"How do you know?"I said sarcastically "For all you know, he could have tied me down and forced me to drink it." I glared at her as she laughed at my tone of voice.

"Here." She said, throwing a pair of jeans and a blue top at me. "Put these on" Jasper left the room as Alice watched me change talking about things that didn't really bother me. I returned from brushing my teeth and she pounced on me like she did every morning she got the chance to. Putting my hair into a ponytail and applying a little mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss to my face while I watched in the mirror I was sat in front of.

"So what do you remember about last night." Alice slipped into the conversation.

"Not a lot. Getting a taxi, Bon jovi and the most piercing shade of green I've ever seen." Alice shot me a confused look but that's all I have in my brain. It was blurry and I couldn't remember details. Alice shrugged it off and admired her handiwork in the mirror. I looked back to my old plain and boring self.

I was practically dragged out of the house by Alice and Jasper but I didn't go easily. I dragged my feet and groaned as we stepped outside into the sunlight, closing my eyes and nearly falling asleep in the car.

Alice left me outside English Lit, leaving me to face the day alone, my head throbbing less due to the painkillers.

At lunch Alice moaned at Emmet for getting me drunk and bringing me to hers, although he tried to convince her I got the alcohol myself. I remembered enough to know that was not what happened. I wacked him playfully and let it drop. The subject wondered away from the previous night and as the bell rung throughout the cafe, I headed towards my next lesson – Biology. I stepped inside to find a nearly full class. I slipped into my seat ignoring the chat of the students around me instead focusing on doodling in my note book. I was late on the first day back of term so I was the one person in the class who didn't have someone else to sit next to.

"Sorry I'm late." Came a small voice at the front of the class. I looked up to see a boy I'd never seen before who had an air of familiarity about him, making me think I had met him before but not being able to place me finger on who exactly he was. He had his face turned away from me, talking to the teacher, but his hair looked dishevelled like he had just awoken. He wore dark blue jeans and a simple grey top, tight around his body and his muscles showing. The teacher pointed towards my seat and I saw him look over at me, who was already staring intently at him. I looked down embarrassed and blushed. Stupid blush. I looked up and was met by the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. His features defined his skin pale. My mouth opened slightly as our eyes met and I realized they were the same shade of green I had been unable to remove from my head since waking. He stared just as intently at me and I wasn't sure how long we stayed there. He kept his eyes on me after sitting and I only looked away when I finally realized I must look like a complete idiot, my cheeks flushing once again.

"I'm Bella." I told him, holding out a timid hand. He looked at me, confused for a few moments before stuttering out a hello and placing his hand in mine.

"Edward." He muttered, returning his gaze to the front of the class, resting his face on his propped up hand and staying quiet for the remainder of the lesson. A few times I would glance over at him and find him looking at me intently, but as soon as our eyes met, his turned his head sharply but I could still see his eyes flickering towards me. I was desperately trying to place where I had seen him before, but by the end of the lesson I had been able to figure it out, instead trying to forget as I headed to my car.

**EPOV**

I turned off my alarm annoyed at it for breaking my dreamless slumber, and rubbed my eyes as I sat up on the bed and sighed realizing it was Monday and would probably be sent to school. If school started around the same time as my old school, I was already late. I chucked on some clean looking clothes and went downstairs to find the house empty apart from Esme who was in the kitchen. I tried to slip past without catching her attention but had no luck when she called my name just as I slipped past. I poked my head back round the door frame.

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" She asked me in a cheery tone. I rolled my eyes. She was way too happy for 8am in the morning. I muttered a no and turned to leave but she called me back. Sighing I walked back at exaggerated slowness.

"Yes." I said politely

"How are you getting to school?" She asked me and I paused. I didn't have a car, I had hitchhiked back to forks and walked the rest of the way to the house. I was brought out of my thoughts as she chucked something towards me. I looked down to find a set of car keys. God I hoped they were just for her car, but her car wasn't a Volvo. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiles widely.

"It's outside." She told me and I groaned.

"You didn't. I don't need. I don't want." I stuttered to her not finding the right words. I didn't deserve a car from adopted parents who I haven't seen in three years. I didn't even deserve this life. I was too screwed up to have such a lovely house and loving foster parents who don't truly know anything about me. Without a proper argument, I was ushered out the door to see a brand new silver Volvo sitting in the drive. I kind of just stared at it for a while before I was pulled into a hug by Esme and I muttered a thank you. As I drove off, I could still see her watching me until I drove out of site. I pushed my foot on the accelerator, going way past the speed limit but not caring. Like I thought, I was late for school. It was disgusting to see the secretary ogling at me while she gave me my stuff, but I brushed it off to find my first class.

I was hoping not many people would recognize me, but I wasn't that lucky. As soon as I entered my History lesson, Lauren almost pounced on me throwing questions at me without letting me answer. During a very brief and awkward moment between Carlisle and myself, he told me that no one at the school knew I had went to rehab, instead thinking I had just went to go live a family friend. Too my relief, Lauren didn't actually let me answer the questions she was throwing at me, instead choosing to pull me to a seat and talking about herself for the next hour. Not noticing my lack of talking or my tense uncomfortable posture. Just talking to her, brought back my past, something I wanted to forget. Not wanting to be reminded of the reasons I started taking drugs, I blocked her out, ignoring both her and the teacher. Since then I closed myself of the world, it was easier not let anyone get to you or find out the truth about you. Don't get close, don't get hurt. A few more people approached me and I acted just as distance and they seemed to get the hint that I wanted to be left alone. Thankfully, non of the teachers asked me to introduce myself and I managed to blend in enough with the class, only answered when asked s direct conversation and not initiating any conversations. I listened for the majority of the lessons, taking small notes in the books I was given and got on with the day.

The day passed extremely slow and by lunch I just wanted to leave. I wasn't hungry and didn't bother heading to the canteen, instead choosing to listen to music in my car and hopefully lose track of time and miss part of biology. I decided against it, figuring it wasn't a good way to start my first day back at school and headed towards Biology.

"Sorry I'm late." I murmured as I entered, handing my slip to the teacher without saying anything else.

"That's fine. Let's see you can sit next to Bella" He said pointed me towards a seat in the far corner. Sat there was Bella, looking just the same as she had the night before, just less drunk. She had curiosity filling her eyes as she stared at me walk closer to the desk. Those beautiful eyes gazed into mine as we shared a long moment of intense silent before she broke it, looking down blushing. Her cheeks were overcome with redness, an adorable site. She bit her lip nervously and looked back up at me. Her wavy hair hung perfectly around her face, her plump lips open slightly.

"I'm Bella" She said timidly and holding out her hand. I stared at her. _What?._ Did she just introduce herself? Did she not recognise me? My heart sunk slightly, but I wasn't sure why. I had known her for about an hour before she passed out on me.

"Edward" I mumbled to her, not meeting her eye contact as I shook her hand. If she didn't recognize me, I wasn't going to remind her. Save her the trouble and get her out the burden of knowing me. Let her believe I'm just Alice's brother and the boy who keeps to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed, annoyed as I put the phone back on the receiver after no reply once again. I had been trying to reach Julie for 3 days and she still hadn't picked up the home phone and I didn't have her mobile. Edward had stayed with her for over a year but there was no explanation about why he left so abruptly. Esme had accepted his lack of answer easily just figuring he wanted to come home. That made her happy and didn't want to ruin that for her, but I still wanted to contact Julie. I made the decision to ask Esme after some consideration and waited for her to arrive home. I heard the door close behind her as she entered with her shopping bags with dinner in them. She smiled as she entered the room and I returned in just a cheerful was and tried to make it seem what I wanted to ask her wasn't very important. I had even considered just taking her mobile to get the number but that would have been untruthful.

"Hey, you know Julie?" I asked lightly, not looking up from the magazines I had in my hands

"Yes." She said and I could feel her questioning gaze on me.

" I was thinking about calling her but she isn't answering her house phone. Could I have her mobile number?" I asked looking for the first time. She had stopped what she was doing and digging in her pockets for her mobile.

"Is this about Edward?" She said sighing, passing me her mobile. I could have lied to her but I didn't know whether or not I should. The family was built on trust and love and I didn't want to break that. I nodded as she passed me the phone and I could tell she really wanted to stay and listen to the phone conversation but instead she left the room to give me some privacy. My hand hesitated over the green call button for a moment before finally pressing it and holding the phone to my ear. More and more rings passed and for a while I thought she wasn't going to answer, but after what seemed a great deal of times, the phone stopped ringing and Julie's voice admitted from the other side

"Esme." She said. It wasn't a questioning tone. It was a statement. It was cold, harsh and angry. I shocked me for a moment before she repeated Esme's name, breaking me out of thought.

"Uh no, It's Carlisle." I told her and a quiet 'oh' was heard and then silence.

"Well what do you want?" She said in the same tone. I didn't know what had came over her, she was a lovely girl, Esme step sister.

"I'm calling about Edward." I told her in a soft voice, trying to get straight to the point yet not wanting to make her have any reason to get any angrier. She took a deep breath and it sounded slightly like she shuddered.

"What about him?"

"Well, as you know he came home earlier in the week, and I was wondering why he decided to come home?"

"He didn't tell you?" She said her voice changing to that of shock.  
"No." I said slowly and another quiet 'oh' was heard before silence engulfed us once again.

"Well?" I questioned.

"It's not important." She said suddenly.

"I think it is." I told her

"It's none of your business." She said, trying to keep her voice low but failing as it slightly tipped into shouting.

"He's my son, It certainly is my business." I told her, getting slightly angry at the fact she wouldn't tell me but she didn't say anything although I heard shuffling in the background and then and then silence that was so prominent it made me wonder whether she had covered the mouth piece on the phone. I waited impatiently until I heard her breathing on the other side once more.

"It is none of your business." She stated once more and paused although not long enough for me to speak. "And before you say anything, even if Edward tells you, it is none of your business. She was firm and I could feel her breath heavy on the other side and a male voice in the background. Liam. I listened intently trying to hear what he was saying but got nothing. I could hear he had left and Julie was quiet on the other side. I thought it would be rude to just hang up right there and then after such a harsh phone call so I tried to make light conversation, possibly trying and coax what was wrong out of her. The first thought that came to mind was that of her daughter Sara.

"So how olds Sara know, 13 right?" I asked in a slightly cheery tone which wasn't too over the top. And then it all changed once again. I heard a sob on the other side of the phone and confusion washed over me. First she was angry, then shocked and now she was crying. Her emotions were all over the place. I desperately tried and failed to soothe her as my mind raced with questions.

"He took my little girl." She said through sobs.

"Who did?" I asked softly. Another sob before she whispered one name.

"Edward." Before the phone then went dead. Edward! What had he done? I tried to understand what she said. Had Edward hurt her? Although she didn't say that specifically, it sounded that way. The phone stayed next to my ear before I realised I looked stupid for doing it and placed it down on the counter. Esme walked into the room a few minutes later, noting that the phone conversation had ended even though I was sure she had listened in throughout. She looked at me question and I had no problems with filling her in with what happened, desperate for answers.

Esme was just as shocked as me with the story and wanted answers as much as me so we waited the short amount of time for school to have ended. Alice was going over Bella's so we would have a chance to talk to Edward alone. That was if he came home on time. It was his first day and we weren't sure if he had made any friends and it was possible for him to go over one of their houses. Half an hour after school ended, the door opened and Esme was at my side at once as we stood in the doorway of the kitchen, making it easy to see him enter. He glanced over at us as he came in and although we tried to keep a calm façade, it was likely he saw something was wrong and that he wanted to avoid it. He said a small hello and walked past towards the stairway. I took one glance before calling out to him. He sighed and reluctantly turned back around to us.

"I called Julie earlier today. He froze as his eyes looked away from us.

"What did she say?" He muttered.

"Well not a lot really. She mentioned her daughter Sara." I told him trying to meet his eyes but he was still avoiding out gaze.

"What about her?" He asked

"Well she was very update. She said that umm. " I paused and he looked up with a look of worry on his face. I quoted what he said an Esme grip on my arm seemed to tighten.

"What did you do Edward?" I asked softly but firmly. He looked up and I saw a flash of anger in his eyes.

"I saved her that's what. I took her out of that hell hole of a home!" He hissed but Esme talked before I could.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I was fine with him yelling at her, you know disciplining her and I stood up for her when he whacked her round the face but he started raping her, it got too far." He said in a low and angry voice. Esme gasped and I was shocked. What! Liam was abusive, sexually!

I stood in shock and I saw Edward staring intently at us with fierce angry eyes. Esme started to move forward, but I held her back, sure he wouldn't want the affection. He was resistant to it, I noticed when he first got here. He flinched out of hugs and moved away from contact. One question was prominent in my mind over the rest. I looked him deep in the eyes, and talked in a soft voice.

"Did Liam ever hurt you?"

**Cliff-hanger of sort, please review. Sorry sorry sorrry it took me ages. **


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

_Did Liam ever hurt you?_

The questioned lingered in the air as I struggled to find an answer. I couldn't tell them the truth. I didn't want any of their pity or for them to try and help me. My mouth opened slightly as I tried to lie to them but I found that the words wouldn't escape my mouth. The look on Esme's face as silence filled the air, almost as if she could tell from my lack of answer that Liam had in fact hurt me. Carlisle's face filled with concern as they both waited for me to answer, Esme had tears threatening to fall almost as if she already knew my answer. My mouth closed again as I looked down away from their gaze towards the carpeted floor.

"Can I go to my room please?" I asked unable to get out the lie.

I heard Esme take a deep breath but Carlisle was silent. I knew he wanted me to answer, he wanted the truth. I reluctantly looked up to meet their intense eyes waiting for them to answer or whether they were going to push me into talking, something I was dead set against. I could see they were conflicted but after a few moments Carlisle nodded his head only to receive a confused look from Esme who obviously wanted me to answer. I breathed out, relieved and looked over at them once more before turning back around to face the stairs. I didn't hear movements behind me and it was obvious that they were watching me as I left. I kept my eyes on the floor as I walked towards my room and didn't relax until I was in the safety of my room. I leant against the door as my eyes fluttered closed. I knew they would find out soon enough, I mean if someone takes your 13 year old daughter in the middle of the night , steals the money you have in your house and takes her to a foster home, your gunna tell that persons parents. It didn't sound as If Carlisle or Esme had any clue of details and I was angry with myself for letting it slip.

I pushed my hand through my hair before rummaging in my pockets to try and find my IPod only to find it not there. Frustrated, I searched around my room until I found my IPod on top of the CD player. I held it in my hand as I approached the double doors which lead out to the balcony in my room. I looked down; it wasn't that much of a jump, so making sure my IPod was secure in my pocket I climbed over bars. Braced myself for contact with the floor as I let go and fell down to the ground, the cold air hitting my face as a fell for a mere second. I turned to face the rest of the garden after I had fell and breathed in deeply, glad to get some fresh air. There was only a small bit of sun peaking through the clouds as I made my way towards one of the larger tree's, leaning against it once I had sat down and pulling out my IPod and putting the headphones in my ears. I found a soft classical song and closed my eyes as I tried to think of anything other than the past. I failed as past memories flooded my mind.

_I was sat in my room, the rubbish CD player playing one of the small collections of albums I owned when I heard a soft knock on the door. My music wasn't loud as not to catch anyone's attention but I barely heard the knock over it. Confused, I stepped over to the Cd player and turned the volume down._

"_Who is it?" I asked cautiously, stepping closer to the door._

"_Sara." Came a very timid voice from behind the wood of the door, almost too timid. It was late as well; she should be in bed, why was she upset. I quickly opened the door to find her stood there, tears dripping down her face, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist as if to stop herself falling apart. I stood aside as she entered the room her eyes flickering around the room. She jumped when I shut the door and she turned to face me, her breaths sharp._

"_What's wrong, what did he do?" I asked, looking over her body for any signs of him beating her up. She let out a strangled sob and her fingertips dug into her side. I approached slowly as if getting close to a scared animal._

"_He.... he."She broke off, another sob escaped her lips. Her voice went down in volume to a whisper, barely audible. "He raped me." She broke down as soon as the words left her lips, her arms dropping to her size as sobs wracked through her body. I was shocked, I never thought he would do that, he hit us, he's beaten me into unconsciousness before but he never got too serious with Sara. Never._

_I moved forward slowly and wrapped my arms around her. Her arms crawled up my stomach before wrapping around my neck, her face buried in my chest. Her knees went weak and I was the only thing keeping her up. I lifted her slightly from the ground, she was small for her age and it was easy to lift her. I pulled her towards my bed and pulled her onto my lap as the sobs came freely. I stroked her hair and sung lowly one of her favourite songs. Slowly but surely I felt her breaths become more and more even as she slipped into a slumber and I decided finally that enough was enough._

I shuddered as my eyes opened and the memories ceased to flash in front of my mind. My head fell back and rested against the trunk of the tree when I realized something. I was being watched. It a weird instinct to be able to tell when your being watched even though you ca neither see nor here that person, but I was sure. I tilted my head slightly and saw her out of the corner of my eye. Leaning against the bars of the balcony stood Esme, watching me intently.

**A/N Please review XD Just so you know, in the flashback Sara is 13 and Edward is 18 so there is in no way anything going on. He thinks of her as a sister. And also, this is a Belle/Edward fic and the next few chapters will then be focusing on the two of them ******


End file.
